Field of Invention
The present invention relates to paint coatings and its application method, and more particularly to a paint coating material and its spraying method which is applicable to a prefabricated article so as to produce a superior imitation ceramic effect on the prefabricated article.
Description of Related Arts
Ceramic raw materials include kaolin, clay, porcelain stone, china clay, coloring agent, blue and white porcelain material, organic soil such as lime glaze and lime-alkali glaze. Ceramic materials have excellent mechanical properties, high level of abrasion resistance and are easy to clean. Therefore, ceramic materials are widely used by people and become an important substance in people's lives and in industrial production. The superior performance of ceramic articles is originated from its unique processing method which involves milling, molding and sintering process. However, when the society develops over time and people have increased awareness of environmental protection, problems of resource consumption, energy consumption and environmental damaging effect associated with the production process of ceramic articles are increasingly important issues to us. Accordingly, a new area concerning exploitation, production and application of materials in relation to environmental protection in materials research is developed.
During the early stage of development, the major material of paint coating is vegetable oil and therefore paint coating is named as “paint”. The paint coating materials, which are either the traditional paint materials made with natural raw materials, or the synthetic industrial product in modern development, belong to organic chemical polymer material which is a coating of macromolecular compound. The paint coating material being used is very difficult to be decomposed in the soil, therefore uses or disposal of the paint coating material or article which is very difficult to decompose in the soil over time will cause a very serious pollution hazards to the environment. In addition, because regular paint only has properties of anticorrosion, waterproof, chemical resistant, light resistant and temperature resistant, a truly imitation ceramic effect is not achieved.
Over the years of development, the ceramic articles has specific meanings in China. The ceramic articles are articles made in clay and the like and has a manufacturing process which includes milling, molding and sintering under very high temperature to process a specific hardness and appearance, which at least includes the particular appearance, shade, color and painting effect, as well as the color depth, the glaze streaming and glaze change effect. However, there is still no way to achieve this particular appearance, color depth, glaze streaming, glaze changing effect and hardness.